dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AFiguresRock
Allison Allison is a teenager who loves to dance, make stick figures, and chat with her friends. In school, everyone loves her because of her silliness that makes people smile and laugh, like Pinkie Pie and Heather. That's the reason why she made them, even if Pinkie Pie isn't her character. Allison gets her character ideas from Smile HD and Cupcake HD. Allison is a Christian because she believe in God's son and anything that is in the Bible. In school, her life was getting better because she had good grades, but in high school, she learned about swearing. She met her best friend Pagie in fourth grade. Later, Allison found Dick Figures and thought it was funny. On her 3DS, she saw this website and read the stories. She didn't understand the characters that she never knew. Like with Wolf, she thought of the animal rather than the character. When she joined, she saw the character and understood. She asked for help on the fanon and got the hang of it. AFiguresRock AFiguresRock is a dog person, but she also thinks that cat and kitty are cute. Some of her character is half cat. AFiguresRock watch mostly Pewdiepie, Smosh, and other that are like them. AFiguresRock love music and is kinda a DJ, which it show in the background of her picture. With her art, she was getting great at it that everyone inn her grade think that she was great at art, but her say that she didn't like art. She would make picture for her friend online if they are. AFiguresRock have a lot of ideas fro her story and Rp if people want to know, but her would do random for now. AFiguresRock have a sister called RockOnAirey aka Autumn, they have Rock in their username which make their best sister. They have an another sister named Ashley, but doesn't have the account. AFiguresRock and RockOnAirey is best sister by they watch South Park the movie. They do not get allow with their other sister because she would say something dumb and would never shut up. This show that they are mad at their sister with she have no talent, yet. AFiguresRock talent is art and mostly dancing and RockOnAirey talent is singing which is great. In school, people don't like teacher, right? Well, AFiguresRock love her teacher back then and didn't hate one, even if teacher say bad thing, AFiguresRock notice that they all have a bad time maybe at home and she want to help them. AFiguresRock have a lot of question she want to ask to they can be answer. The Look Allison has a tail, fur, collar and other things - even if that's that not the real her. Allison loves to be funny around her friends and they join in with her. The teachers laugh at her because she makes them laugh and smile. The look could go with her. Also, at her school, she saw a teenager with a fake cat tail, giving her ideas. 2014 I think that people on this wikia is ignoring me. People don't want to chat with me, I'm a failer. I'm a joke. I will come here to make story. I have my new look now, you can't stop me now. You think I'm gone. Well, fuck you then. You don't care what I say. When I come in the chat, YoshiRocker13 is there for Cookieseyes. Andrew, Kid, and Yoshi RP. They don't say hi to me. I am a joke, don't talk to me. The only one I trust is DF-Fan. What am I'm doing here anyway? I'm mad at all of my friends, why did you made me like this?! Fuck the people who don't care about me. Leave me and don't ever come back on my file...don't look at me too long. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Characters based on Users